


Dream, Meet Memory

by Jesi_Ki_Kage



Series: Where Our Memories Meet [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Soulmates, Tags May Change, depends on how dense the Arkers are, lots more will die, lots of people live, people requested more, stuff not tagged to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesi_Ki_Kage/pseuds/Jesi_Ki_Kage
Summary: READ PART ONE FIRST or don't complain if you get lost.---In dreams you see through their eyes. In dreams you learn about their lives. In dreams your soulmate meets you. In dreams your soulmate waits for you.---A soulmate AU where your dreams are your soulmates memories from the day applied to Clexa because I wanted to. Basically, I wanted them to know about each other before the drop ship. And I'm a sucker for soulmate AUs. People asked for more so here we go. Slow to update.





	1. In the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. Read part one first as this picks up where that ends. Slow to update as I'm focusing on my other soulmate fic. 
> 
> Trigedasleng is italicized since I didn't want to butcher translating it. Some common words and phrases will be used but the only time you'll see full sentences is if I don't want you to know what was said.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts @standinshadowedsilence

Dream, Meet Memory

Chapter 1: In the Flesh

 

 _Previously: "Welcome Clarke of the Sky People. We have been waiting for you."_  

* * *

 

 

Tension visibly drained from Clarke's body at the words. She opened her mouth to speak more but Octavia stepped to Clarke's side and demanded to know if Lincoln was among them. Lexa fixed a cool stare upon Octavia for her interruption before her gaze flicked to the side and gave a nod. Movement from the woods made the Skaikru tense as another warrior revealed themselves. As the man removed his mask all could hear Octavia's breathy "Lincoln". Clarke grinned, gently nudging her new friend towards her soulmate.

Feeling a gaze upon her Clarke turned her head to find Lexa slowly approaching. Nerves flared to life in her belly as Clarke began her own approach. When they stood but an arm’s reach apart both stopped with uncertainty. For a moment the women were lost in each other's gaze. Their moment was interrupted by the loud steps and voice of one Finn Collins demanding attention. In seconds Lexa was between Clarke and Finn, teeth bared and hand on sword. The surrounding Trikru reacted accordingly with drawn weapons. 

" _Hod up!_ Finn chill out and I'll explain. _Leksa_ _he's not a threat_." 

Tentatively Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's forearm, just above the white knuckled grip on her sword hilt. A glance showed Lincoln had stepped in front of Octavia. Focusing back on Finn she saw that he hadn't moved since the Trikru reacted to his perceived threat. Monty and Jasper remained in their original position at the tree line, fear clear in their body language.

Lexa tensed upon feeling Clarke's hand. Reviewing what she knew of the male before her from her dream the previous night Lexa scowled just slightly. It was clear this Finn was interested in her Clarke and that could not go on. Mashing her teeth once Lexa addressed the male.

"You will cease your pursuit of my mate at once Finn Collins." Seeing his shock Lexa internally grinned in satisfaction. To her troops she began issuing orders.

" _Retrieve the horses. We will escort the Skaikru back to their camp to begin negotiations. Linkon accompany your mate to her kru. Confirm no bonds until we have a treaty._ "

" _Sha Heda._ "

Immediately her troops moved to obey. Lincoln walked Octavia over to the two Skaikru along the tree line. A soft squeeze on her arm reminded her of Clarke's presence behind her. Glancing over her shoulder Lexa make eye contact with her mate, a small thrill of pleasure coursing through her at the reminder that her mate was here, on Earth, with her. Clarke tilted her head towards Finn in silent request. Lexa held her gaze before nodding slightly and releasing her grip on her sword hilt. Carefully Clarke stepped around her and Lexa returned her gaze to the boy who sought her mate's affection.

"Finn. Back off. I know the Ark is rather lax about having relationships outside of soulmates due to the rarity of finding them... but as you can see," Clarke gestured uselessly at Lexa, "I have found my soulmate."

For a second Finn simply gaped at her before a scowl crossed his features.

"Yeah? Well good for you. Not everyone is that lucky ya know."

Lexa blinks in surprise. Clarke's eyebrows shoot up. While it's fairly common for one to claim not to have a soulmate for a number of reasons, most due. Both women had simply assumed Finn chose to pursue Clarke out of the belief he would never find his, not that he simply didn't have one.

"There was no one? You've never-"

This time it was Lexa's hand, gentle on the small of Clarke's back, that caused the halt in action.

"Clarke. It is not our place."

A sigh. 

"You're right. I'm sorry Finn. It was rude of me to question your bond-status."

The two stared each other down for a few anxious heat beats. Finn's gaze flicked to Lexa's then he nodded his acceptance. Lexa did not remove her hand.

"Come on, let's head back to the drop ship."

For a moment Lexa lingered against Clarke's side. Turning her head slightly to catch Lexa's eye Clarke smiled softly at her. Slowly Lexa smiled back. They remained there, locked in each other’s gazes until a gruff Heda brought them out of it.

Immediately the two separated so that there was a respectable distance between them.

A huff from behind them causes them both to look. Gustus stands a few steps back from Lexa, in his normal guard position. It's hard to tell but Clarke thinks she spots the hint of a smile under all that facial hair. Lexa nods at him. 

"Right. We must return to your camp and begin negotiations."

Without waiting for agreement Lexa sets off for the tree line and the four Skaikru with Lincoln. Shaking her head Clarke's soft smile returns as she moves to fall into step with her soulmate.

Together at last.

 

~*~*~

 

They were nearly at the edge of the camp when Lexa finally broke the companionable silence the two had fallen into.

"Thank you." At Clarke's scrunched brow Lexa elaborated, "For ensuring Lincoln was loyal before revealing anything about me. If-"

"You're welcome. But Lexa, no if's. Not right now. _Beja_."

"It was very wise of you."

"Well, I learned a lot over the last year or so." 

While there was no bitterness in Clarke's tone, Lexa still flinched as guilt coursed through her. Turning to face Clarke properly Lexa hesitates over her words.

"Clarke-"

"No Lexa. I get it. You were fighting a war. There is no need to apologize for trying to shield me from that."

Clarke's gaze burns into Lexa's and the older woman can't help but gulp under the intense stare.

"As you wish."

Before more could be said Octavia called back to them, the rest having noticed they stopped walking.

" _Heda. Klark. You coming?_ "

If the other Skaikru were surprised at her use of Grounder language they hid it better this time. Clarke held Lexa's gaze a moment longer before turning to address Octavia, beginning to walk again and forcing Lexa to do the same.

"Yes. We were just thinking that you two should go in first with Jasper and Monty to get a feel for how the other's will-"

A roar of voices reaches them from the direction of the drop ship. 

Without thinking Clarke takes off running, Lexa's calls for her to return falling on deaf ears. As they get closer the babble of multiple voices begins to break into discernible ones. Clamor about a fight becomes evident.

Dread builds in Clarke's stomach.

Coming over the ridge at the back of the crowd Clarke catches her breath before pushing through. From between the jostling teenagers Clarke makes out Bellamy in the valley with two figures finishing a fight. It looks like Murphy and - 

"Wells! Release him!"

It isn't until she's halfway down the incline that she realizes Lexa is right at her shoulder.

The gathered delinquents hush at the appearance of the stranger. On level ground Clarke spares a moment to appreciate Lexa in all her commander glory. Black armor, swords clearly visible, and war paint sharpening her gaze - Lexa was a sight to behold. Now that Clarke has stopped Lexa too stops, positioning herself directly on Clarke's right.

Bellamy gapes at them until Octavia and Lincoln make it to the valley, at which point his entire focus tunnels to just Octavia.

"Octavia! Are you alright? Did he do this to you? I-"

"Honestly Bell, do you think we would have brought them back if they attacked us?"

"I don't care, get away from him."

The first mistake had been rushing to conclusions without waiting for answers. Bellamy's second had been reaching to move Octavia by force. Instantly Lincoln moved to put himself between Octavia and Bellamy. Brother or not, he was not about to be separated from his mate.

A cry of "Bellamy back down" at the same time as a "Hod of!" startled every Skaikru there.

A quick glance between them and Clarke took the lead.

"Octavia take your brother and Lincoln inside." Lexa didn't even wait for Clarke to finish before tacking on her own orders.

" _Linkon, you and your mate take priority._ " Clarke rolls her eyes.

" _I'd prefer if he not need medical after, thanks._ "

Lincoln nods his head in acknowledgment of their orders. Octavia blinks a couple times while opening and closing her mouth. Finally she cracks a grin.

"Whatever you say Princess."

Clarke cringes slightly at the nickname but says nothing as Octavia grabs her brother by the arm and begins dragging him into the nearest tent. Lincoln silently follows the siblings. His entire posture radiation tension and mistrust.

The delinquents can take no more.

"The fuck is going on?"

"Who the hell are these people?"

"Are they from Mount Weather?"

Feeling Lexa get tenser and tenser by her side Clarke knows she needs to get this in hand fast.

"Enough! No, we didn't make it to Mount Weather, which is a good thing considering those there might very well have killed us. No, Lexa and the others intercepted us at a river after Octavia got bit by a giant snake."

"Again, what the fuck is going on?"

"What do they want from us?"

The questions keep coming but one in particular jumps out at Clarke and Lexa.

"Are Octavia and that guy soulmates?"

A hush settles over the crowd. Clarke swallows.

"Yes."

Pandemonium. 

" _Shof op_!" 

Clarke shivers at the powerful call from next to her. Good to know Lexa's commander voice works on the delinquents too. Granted it does still sound enough like 'shut up' that little translation is needed.

"A number of my people have revealed to have bonds among you. We came with Clarke today to offer a tentative peace until a formal agreement can be made between our peoples."

Seeing she has their attention Lexa continued.

"The bottom line is this. Don't attack us and we won’t attack you. Hopefully within the next week a more stable treaty can be drawn up."

A handful of delinquents still look mutinous so Clarke speaks up.

"This isn't the Ark anymore. Bellamy is right that a lot of those rules no longer apply to us. We're on our own in that regard. But we don't have to be completely alone. Lexa's people are willing to work with us while letting us remain independent of them. Would the council do the same?"

"What about those of us with bonds?" A girl Clarke doesn't know calls out from near the back of the crowd. The two guys next to her nod in agreement.

Glancing at Lexa, Clarke signals her uncertainty in the answer.

"We won’t interfere of course. Soulbonds are considered very important here. I understand that where you come from finding your mate is very uncommon. Here not so much. No one is permitted to sabotage the relationship between two soulmates unless a life is at risk. To do so for any other reason is punishable by death."

There is some scoffs and outrage over the last bit.

"Not so different from the Ark after all."

"Really?" Clarke cuts in again. "On the Ark we were floated for having more than one child or for taking too much food or missing too much work. None of those things result in death here."

Chatter breaks out among the delinquents. For a moment both leaders’ breath out in relief. The attention is no longer on them.

"You're soulmates."

Wells voice is soft from Clarke's other side. Lexa sends her a look but Clarke just shrugs. What good would denying it be? When it looks like neither is going to answer Wells tries a different approach.

"Come on Clarke. I've seen your dream journal. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together when you showed back up with a Grounder at your hip."

A pointed look at how they're standing caused a slight flush to rise on Clarke's cheeks. Without realizing it the two had once again invaded each other’s personal space, shoulders and near arms brushing. Immediately Lexa took a step away. 

"Later okay? Not out here."

For a moment Wells looks as though he's going to press the issue. For a second it seems he fears she won’t tell him at all. Then he seems to remember that just a day ago she hadn't been willing to even talk to him.

Taking the offer to talk at face value he nods.

" _Klark, I must return to my people. They will wish to know about what has occurred here. Linkon may stay._ "

" _I understand Leksa. Shall I expect a messenger tomorrow or the day after?_ "

" _The day after. That way you'll have a heads up on the contents._ "

The two share a secret look, shy smiles on both faces.

"That... was weird. There's no way you can deny it now. Not when Clarke speaks your language."

Lexa eyes him warily for a moment. Slowly she nods.

"May we meet again, Wells Jaha."

Wells blinks. Clarke smiles. Lexa looks pleased - if you know how to read the micro-expressions on her otherwise stoic face.

"Uh... May we meet again Lexa..." He looks at Clarke uncertain.

" _Leksa kom Trikru_." He nods.

"May we meet again Lexa kom Trikru."

The pronunciation is a little off, but it is enough of an effort that it reminds Lexa just why Clarke finds his friendship so valuable. She hopes that now that the tension between them is broken they will finally talk about the death of Clarke's father by the order of Well's own.

With a parting glance and nod to Clarke Lexa turns on her heel and begins the assent to where the guards and horses wait. Several delinquents follow, releasing exclamations of surprise and wonder upon seeing the guards with said horses. May watch in awe as Lexa mounts with no hesitation, all grace and poise as they depart.

Immediately the remaining delinquents begin to disperse, each discussing the days turn of events. Casting her gaze around Clarke manages to catch the eyes of the girl who brought up soulmates earlier. Jerking her head towards the drop ship Clarke waits until she receives a nod of acknowledgment before turning to head inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya nods and, once Lexa returns it, strides out of the tent. 
> 
> Alone at last Lexa can only hope Clarke had an easier time rallying the 100 Skaikru - the delinquents? - to their cause.
> 
> She supposes she'll find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to also put Clarke's POV into this chapter but it's slow going. Instead here's a short one from Lexa's POV and hopefully I can get y'all the next part from Clarke's POV before the holidays are over.

 

* * *

Chapter 2

En route to TonDC Lexa prepared to deal with her people’s outrage. Much needed to be addressed before the Skaikru will be accepted by the Trikru.

Protection will need to be set up for Clarke as word will likely have already reached her many enemies.

Clarke likely will not be happy about that.

Mentally Lexa reviews a list of which guards had come with her, which of them had been involved in the training of others, which had yongon of their own. Which ran the risk of betraying her and Clarke to her enemies.

The first thing she does upon arriving at her tent is summon her chosen guards to her. Their confusion at the summons is carefully concealed but Lexa has worked with them all for a number of years now. Lexa stared at each in turn before nodding her mental agreement.

_“You four have been selected to serve as the initial guard and trainers of the Haikre, Klark kom Skaikru.”_

The reactions were immediate. Straightened posture, puffed out chests, expressions becoming even more serious even as pride slipped through. Lexa took all this in with a blank stare. After a moment her eyes flicked to Gustus in the back.

_“She has no combat training as the majority of her people did not need it. We need to rectify this as quickly as possible. Be aware, however, she has duties as fisa and heiplana to her people. Schedule accordingly. See Gustus for guidance.”_

Lexa paused, debating on how to say this next part. She knew Clarke would not be happy with her, but the image of a strong leader must be maintained.

_“Should anything happen to her I will hold all four of you accountable to the post. Is that understood?”_

_“Sha Heda.”_

The response was instant, in sync, and proud. Determined. Lexa was pleased. Determined and proud meant less likely to betray her.

_“Good. You will depart with the messenger to the Skaikru camp once the Trikru Council has come to a verdict on an initial treaty. Keep word of your new orders silent. Bragging is unnecessary when you’ll soon be seen at her side.”_

The four nodded and took the dismissal for what is was.

Moments after they left Indra, Anya and five of the Trikru leaders - part of the Council of Village Leaders that ran Trikru - came into the tent.

Internally Lexa sighed, although she supposed she needed to be grateful they had waited until she finished speaking to her guards before entering. Glancing at the seven now arrayed before her Lexa steeled herself for a long debate. She expected few would be on her side, although some may be partially willing to support her on principle - most would not be happy, soulmates or not.

Most likely Lexa would need to defend her place as Heda before the month was out. If not here than most certainly at Polis, where the ambassadors were blood thirsty at the first sign of weakness they could exploit. Glancing over the seven present only one seemed mutinous. Most appeared willing to hear her out. Anya looked surprisingly uncomfortable being there, though that could be because she was the only general present among what amounted to an informal council meeting.

Evaluation over Lexa nodded at Indra to speak. As the Chief of TonDC - a position which makes one leader of Trikru in the eyes of the Coalition - Indra would be the groups initial spokesperson.

_"Heda, we have a number of concerns over your handling of the invaders to this land."_   When Indra paused Lexa nodded for her to continue.

_"We understand the desire for those with bonded to find their mate, but surely precautions must be taken. Reparations for damages done upon their arrival. Surely you do not expect them to be able to fend for themselves either, which means resources from our stores."_

_"You are correct on nearly every count Indra. The Skaikru here will need to be taught how to contribute to society so that they are not a burden. For those with mates that will be significantly easier as their mates can take charge of their training. However, I foresee difficulty in getting those without mates to trust us, let alone be willing to move between the villages to reduce the burden on our stores here._

_"Volunteers will be brought to aid in the repairs of TonDC and any other nearby villages damaged by their arrival. The incentive is that by rebuilding what they damaged they will learn how to build shelters for themselves. Precautions will be taken to reduce conflict between our two cultures as our people learn about each other."_

Lexa paused as she debated how to word this. Another thing Clarke would not be pleased with, yet Lexa hoped her mate will have gained enough leadership experience from watching Lexa over the last year plus to understand the tactical move Lexa was making with this next statement. The only reason she knew what she did was because of her dreams the last two nights where Clarke's mother and Chancellor gave the information to the 100 delinquents.

Lexa forced herself to not think about the criminal status the 100 Skaikru had, to not think about the fact that her mate had been just a month shy of death had they not been sent to Earth.

_"The... error in judgment is not so much your fault Indra as it is due to a lack of knowledge. While they may seem like invaders, the 100 Skaikru goufa on the ground with us were not sent here willingly. Just as the Boudalankru check if their caves are safe to traverse, so too, did the Skaikru check if the Earth was safe."_

The sharp intakes of breath did not surprise Lexa. Glancing from person to person she read the shock, outrage, and disgust on their faces. All but Anya had children of their own, even if two of those six had lost their children for one reason or another, everyone who had been raised on the ground was taught to value the life of a child and seken. Children were the future, your seken the ones who would provide for the village once you were gone.

So it was no surprise to Lexa that every person in the room understood what Lexa implied. To claim that the 100 Skaikru - all of them the ages of yongon or older seken - had been sent unwillingly to check if the Earth was safe meant that they were viewed as expendable to those who sent them. In this case, their parents and elders, the vary people who should have looked out for them.

What did surprise Lexa was just how ashen Anya was at this revelation. As if the news disturbed her on a greater level than the others.

Lexa wondered momentarily what her former fos was thinking, before pushing it out of mind and refocusing.

_"With this in mind I intend to treat the current 100 Skaikru separately from the rest, should the rest ever come down. My intent is to secure the children. If - once their parents come down - they wish to be reunited, the parents must show the same willingness to adapt as their children must now. Then it will be up to the children, who by then I hope to have fully integrated, either as their own village and trade point or spread out among our people. Perhaps both depending on what the Skaikru and their mates among our people wish."_

Out of the corner of her eye Lexa saw Anya twitch during her speech. Paying closer attention to her fos body language Lexa added one more guidance.

_"Any Skaikru that expresses desire to join our people, learn our customs enough to at least maintain peace if not integrate with us, will be treated as an ally. All others will be evaluated as potential threats."_

Anya had relaxed slightly during the first part, but had tensed again at the end. 

Lexa's eyes widened minutely as understanding reached her.

Anya's soulmate was also Skaikru.

Anya had never mentioned her mate to Lexa other than to teach Lexa of the tea, a tea that Anya took regularly, although not every day Lexa like had during the Coalition Wars. As a seken Lexa had never questioned. After all, Lexa herself was avoiding talking about her mate, what right did she have to demand answers about someone else's mate? Now though, now Lexa needed to know.

After Lexa's revelation the meeting wrapped up quickly, the leaders dispersing to spread the word to the members of the Council who had been absent and see to their own preparations in case any Skaikru ended up at their villages. Lexa had Anya stay back. Anya was clearly uncomfortable with this decision, shown by the fact that Lexa could read so much of her normally stoic mentors emotions.

When it was clear Anya would not speak first Lexa did.

_"Your mate is Skaikru."_

Anya cringed, but didn't deny it.

_"Who? Based on earlier they remain above."_

_"Sha Heda."_

Lexa sighed. She knew Anya was retreating into herself. In an attempt to suppress her emotions Anya was mentally separating her commander Heda from her friend Lexa. A compartmentalizing trick Anya had taught Lexa to do as well.

_"Onya."_

At the sound of her name Anya met Lexa's concerned gaze. She hesitated, but answered her Commander's question.

_"Reivon Reyes kom Skaikru. Her nokre is Finn Collins."_

Anger quickly built inside Lexa at the second name. A growl escaped her throat. Anya's twitch in response reminded Lexa of her need to calm down. Finn had been warned away from Clarke, and Lexa was confident Clarke would discourage any further pursuit from the boy.

That Anya knew how Lexa would react to the second name brought another issue to light. Clearly the story of Lexa claiming Clarke in front of the other Skaikru had already been spread by the guards from the river. They would need a reminder that gossiping was not becoming of Heda's personal guards.

Then the rest of what Anya said sunk in past the anger.

_Nokre._

A partner taken if one believes they will never meet their soulmate. It was also the term used for those who had no soulmate or who's mate had died. Some clans would banish nokre or forbid the taking of one other than your kreyon as your mate. Lexa knew Skaikru policy was lose but this was a significantly blunter reminder of how Skaikru viewed nokru relationships.

As normal.

Lexa already knew from Finn's confession that morning that he was a nokre. Meaning Anya's mate had chosen to be with him believing they - she - would never reach the ground and Anya. Now that Skaikru were on the ground and Finn had been pursuing others?

Lexa shuddered at the emotional turmoil Anya's mate - this Raven - will go through should she survive to reach the ground. Should she learn of what has happened here at all? Lexa was certain this Raven would be upset.

Frowning slightly Lexa realized Anya was still waiting, head bowed, for Lexa to speak.

_"I do not hold one branwada's actions against the others Onya. Nor should you. I will not tell you whether to take the tea or not. That choice is and always will be yours. I know from Clarke's memories that Raven is well known among her peers but that is all. She is not down here to my knowledge, though I'm certain you would know better than I."_

Anya winced slightly.

_"No, she is not here. Your mate's mother has tasked her services for something, although I've yet to find out what beyond getting a radio to those here on Earth. Whatever it is, they are doing it behind their Chancellor's back."_

If Lexa had ever doubted Anya about who her mate was, the causal and assured way in which Anya referred to things about the Ark reassured her otherwise. Only someone from the Ark or with a mate from the Ark would know of their ruling system and the technology that those in space took for granted every day.

_"Very well. If you learn anything useful please let me know. Anything we can do to integrate the Skaikru more peacefully would be welcome."_

Anya nods and, once Lexa returns it, strides out of the tent. 

Alone at last Lexa can only hope Clarke had an easier time rallying the 100 Skaikru - the delinquents? - to their cause.

She supposes she'll find out soon enough.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: these words are made up based on existing words.
> 
> Haikre - kreyon means soul; hai from haiplana meaning queen, but the literal translation would be 'highest planner' (like highest person in charge of making plans). Put them together and what have we got? High-soul, to allud to the idea that Heda is considered the highest among them with all the past lives and such. So to be the soulmate of basically their idol means your soul must be just as 'high' in power/influence as Heda's (since one half of you/ your soulmate is Heda's current host and only the best/'highest' can be Heda's host). 
> 
> Nokre - kreyon again meaning soul and no means no.


End file.
